


Dear Grumpy Face (Ross O'Donovan X Barry Kramer)

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Emails, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Ross start texting back and forth when Ross needs some help editing. (I don't like this story. It's poorly written.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ross: Hey Barry

Barry: Sup Ross :P

Ross: lol I was wondering if you could help w/ this thing i'm editing

Barry: Sure dude. What is it?

Ross: Just a thing for my channel. It just looks like shit

Barry: Have you tried playing with the contrast? That usually fixes "looking like shit" XD

Ross: lol thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Ross: Sup Barry? :D

Barry: nm, just editing, you?

Ross: Nothing, just bored. I thought that i'd talk to you

Barry: Cool! :) what do you want to talk about?

Ross: Did you see that anime w/ the zombies and the high school?

Barry: OMG YES

Ross: lol so what did you think about it?

Barry: I loved it but i think that those guys totally should have gotten together XD

Ross: I thought so too! but there was that girl always being like senpais notice me plz lol

Barry: She was really annoying rite? So u don't mind my weird ships?

Ross: Nah, love is love right? 

Barry: I guess you're right, I never thought of it like that


	3. Chapter 3

Barry: hey u up?

Ross: barely lol

Barry: oh sorry u can go to sleep i just wanted someone to talk to

Ross: You good bare?

Barry: Yeah, dan's asleep and I was in the mood for talking but I'm good. you should get some sleep

Ross: u sure?

Barry: yep :)

Ross: ok gnight then

Barry: night


	4. Chapter 4

Barry: Hey arin?

Arin: sup Barry?

Barry: Um, this might be weird but do u think ross is straight?

Arin: knowing him, he's probably so greedy that he's bi XD why do u ask?

Barry: Oh, u know, subtext XD

Arin: lol ok but if you go after him be prepared for him to tease u nonstop

Barry: who said anything about going after him?

Arin: lol noone ;)

Barry: thanks >:(


	5. Chapter 5

Ross: heyyy bearry!!1! ;)))

Barry: uh hi?

Ross: how rrr uu?

Barry: i'm fine are u drunk?

Ross: wat? no :(

Barry: really?

Ross: i meaan mabye ........ ;)

Barry: u keep sending winky faces

Ross: ya so???

Barry: where are you?

Ross: at the new club place thing lol

Barry: do u have a ride home

Ross: not really

Barry: want me to come get u?

Ross: please??!!1 :))))))

Barry: fine. be there in a minute. DON'T MOVE

Ross: KKKKKKKKK ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ross: Barry what happened?

Barry: U got super drunk and i had to come get u lol

Ross: OMG i'm really sorry i hope i didn't wake u up or something

Barry: R u good?

Ross: Nah man i feel like shit

Barry: One minute

Ross: what r u doing?

Ross: There's somebody here

Ross: What? Is that you?

Ross: I see you through the window is that soup?


	7. Chapter 7

Ross: Hey bare

Barry: Hi :)

Ross: Um, thanks

Ross: For yesterday i mean

Barry: It's cool dude

Ross: No, i really mean it 

Barry: What are friends for

Ross: I guess...


	8. Chapter 8

Ross: Arin?

Arin: Hey ross :D

Ross: Can i ask u something

Arin: Woah serious time! Sure

Ross: Shut up. I was just wondering if maybe Barry has said anything about me?

Ross: But it's totally cool if he didn't i was just curious

Arin: lol he did but i'm not going to tell u XD

Ross: C'mon man! Tell me!

Arin: Ok, ok. All he did was ask if u were straight

Ross: And what did u say?! 

Ross: But i don't care that much...

Arin: XD sure u tsundere. I told him that u were too greedy to be straight. I told him u were probably bi

Ross: Oh shit gtg man


	9. Chapter 9

Ross: Hi Barry

Barry: Hello!

Ross: Um how's it going?

Barry: Fine a little bored

Ross: You could come over and watch a movie or something

Barry: Sure man! That sounds fun!

Ross: See you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! I'm just a little stumped on how to continue this because I'm not used to this kind of writing! Any suggestions on how to get a confession in smoothly?


	10. Chapter 10

Ross: You won't see this until you get up, but i left in the middle of the night


	11. Chapter 11

Barry: Hello?

Ross: hi

Barry: So, why did u leave last night?

Ross: idk man

Barry: come on, you can tell me, right?

Ross: I left because...

Ross: Because i couldn't stand u just sleeping there and I couldn't snuggle into u it was like torture so i left

Barry: Oh

Barry: tbh same

Ross: What? I tell you that not snuggling u is like torture and you respond with "same"

Barry: U idiot I'm saying that i like u too

Ross: Oh

Barry: Oh indeed ;)


End file.
